Electronic devices typically provide monophonic or stereophonic sound to users. This sound has good speech intelligibility but is not equivalent to sound that the listeners would hear if they were proximate to a source of the sound. During a telephone call for example, listeners hear sound through a speaker in the electronic device or through headphones attached to the electronic device. This sound is not comparable in quality to sound that the listeners would hear if they were communicating face-to-face with each other.